


Promises [Podfic]

by EA_Lakambini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: American English, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini
Summary: A podfic of Caedmon's "Promises".During the night at Crowley's flat, Aziraphale and Crowley let their feelings show - and secure promises from each other.(Author's original summary)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Promises [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838664) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Inspired by [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838664), written by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). Thank you Caedmon for permitting me to read your beautiful work!
> 
> Recorded on a rainy afternoon, because this story is such a comfort on days like these.

Listen to the podfic here on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/ealakambini/promises-caedmon/s-EiUcCnTHeqa).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
